


Care and Comfort

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Caring, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: When you're having a bad day, Obi-Wan helps you get through it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Care and Comfort

Sometimes, life just hit you a little too hard. There were days where you weren’t your usual happy-go-lucky self and instead you felt like everything that could go wrong would. Those days were the worst. They were the days where you almost didn’t want to get out of bed, forcing yourself to go through the motions. Days like today, where you found yourself rolling out of bed later than you would have wanted.

Stumbling into the shower, you cranked up the temperature to the point where you knew your skin would be tinged pink from the heat when you were done, but you didn’t care. The steam was suffocating, but at the same time, it comforted you. The shower muffled the cries, or at least that’s what you had hoped as you slipped down to the floor, letting the water wash over you. You hugged your knees to your chest, resting your forehead against your legs. 

You were so absorbed in your own rumination that you hadn’t heard the door to the apartment open. Minutes ticked by, your water bill going up by the second, until the door to the bathroom opened. 

“Darling, are you okay?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I’m fine,” you sniffed.

Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed. You didn’t sound fine. No, he’d warrant you’d been crying. He knew you well enough to know sometimes there were days like this. He just knew it had been a while since you’d had one this bad. Gently, he moved the shower curtain to find you in your ball. He reached over to shut the water off before wrapping you in a towel. 

“I’m sorry,” you murmured as he sat on the edge of the tub.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” he said softly as he scooped you up and held you close in his lap.

You rested your head against his shoulder. “You’re going to get wet,” you said absentmindedly.

“Clothes dry,” he replied with a small smile. Tenderly, he lifted you, bringing you back to your room and setting you on the bed.

You watched as he rummaged through your drawers, finding your favorite pair of pajamas before helping you into it. You sighed at his care, feeling him start to work your hair into a braid.

“You really do spoil me,” you chuckled.

“You deserve to be treated like the queen you are,” he murmured, placing a kiss to your neck. “Shall I put a movie on?”

“That would be nice,” you commented wistfully. 

He kissed your forehead and moved to put on a nice movie, cuddling you close. You rested your head against his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan,” you murmured.

“You’re welcome, Darling. You know I’m always here for you.”

“I know, Obi-Wan. I appreciate it,” you said before getting a devious smile on your face.

“Oh no,” he murmured, knowing full well what that face meant before your fingers had made contact with his abdomen to reduce him to a fit of giggles. It always made you smile to hear him laugh. It was something he didn’t always do voluntarily, so sometimes you had to tickle it out of him. 

“Please, darling, have mercy!” he laughed as you continued your assault. 

You pulled back to laugh. “Alright, alright. You’re free… _for now._ ”


End file.
